


Starting Fresh

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: 7th Heaven Family, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Summer sets in across Edge, the change in season seeing Tifa making treats for the kids and Cloud returning home early from deliveries, readjusting to life back with his family. Cloti / 7th Heaven family fic. Based on the prompt 'ice cream'.





	Starting Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea originally for the Cloti/Zerith Summer Fest on Tumblr but only just got around to writing it. It's based on the prompt, 'ice cream'.

As Summer set in, the sun had been beating relentlessly down over Edge, blanketing the city with an oppressive, heavy heat.

The change in the season, however, was welcome to many, marking life returning to its same, comfortable routine before Geostigma, before the attack led by Kadaj.

For Tifa, this usually meant working busily behind the bar, checking her inventory, wiping down tables and readying them for the night rush.

She knew there would be many customers looking to unwind and quench their thirst after long days spent in the heat. Particularly, with all the construction workers who had been helping to return the city to its former state.

But today, there was a slight change to her normal routine.

Almost every day, after playing out in the sun, Marlene and Denzel would return home begging her for ice cream. There were a number of vendors open across the city selling the tasty treat; wisely capitalising on the Summer; many of which the kids passed on their way home.

Try as she might to turn them down, Tifa would eventually relent with a sigh, handing over a small amount of Gil.

Though Barrett wouldn't be pleased to learn she had been spoiling the kids so much, it wasn't easy for her to deny Denzel.

Marlene wasn't an issue. Having spent many years helping to raise her, Tifa had grown immune to most of her charms.

Yet, when seeing Denzel so excited at the prospect of ice cream, even her most impenetrable defences would crumble.

He was completely unrecognisable from the sick boy Cloud had brought home. No longer quiet and bed-ridden, he was free to enjoy the simple pleasures, playing outside with Marlene and the other neighbourhood children.

It was hard to believe that, not that long ago, he had been starving on the streets.

He had been so brave. Surviving alone, without parents, for as long as he had. Living with the stigma, being kidnapped by Kadaj and his gang, the attack on Edge.

His plight awoke a familiar pang in Tifa's chest, the memories of her tragic arrival in Midgar still fresh. A scared, young woman whose hometown and only remaining family had been cruelly ripped away. Having to start her life over, in an unfamiliar city.

She was fortunate to have found Barrett.

Her heart swelled with happiness, knowing that all Denzel had endured had not been in vain. That his life was finally starting to turn around and he could return to living as a normal boy; not one scarred by the atrocities of Shinra Corporation.

It was yet another reason that she would feel forever indebted to Aerith. For it had been her healing rain that had returned his future to him.

If anyone deserved a treat, after everything he had been through, it was Denzel.

Still, if she was going to continue treating the children, Tifa had decided to make her own ice cream using fresh ingredients, like the strawberries she had picked out from the market that morning. That way, she could monitor what they were eating and provide something healthier. It would probably be cheaper in the long run too, rather than having to constantly fork out Gil to the kids.

Tifa hadn't dabbled much in making sweets before, focusing more on hearty, pub meals. But if her little experiment turned out to be successful, who knew? There could even be some new additions to Seventh Heaven's menu.

If not having equipment such as an ice cream maker made for a challenge, it was one that Tifa relished facing.

Retrieving the mixture she'd prepared earlier from the freezer, Tifa was happy to see that it seemed to have set properly.

Grasping a scoop, she watched as the metal pierced through the creamy substance, a perfect sphere of ice cream soon forming.

Lifting the spoon, Tifa licked it clean with a satisfied smack, savouring the sweet taste. It was rich and creamy, melting in her mouth.

The result was pleasing, and already she was concocting ideas in her head for a possible dessert menu. Perhaps she could come up with different sauces to serve on the side. For older patrons, she could even create intricate cocktails, and ice cream made with rum or cream liqueur.

The items would surely sell well in the warmer climate.

Her mind made up, Tifa began to deftly scoop the treat out into two bowls, suspecting the kids would be home soon; eager to cool down after spending their day outside.

She wanted to make a note of her ideas while they were fresh, just in case the thought was lost later as she slipped into her nightly routine; memorising customer orders.

Her concentration remained unbroken, even as the low hum of an engine rumbled through the alleyway outside Seventh Heaven.

The approaching motorcycle did not draw her attention.

Having adjusted to living in the city over the last few years, it was the normal, everyday kind of white noise she had learnt to comfortably drown out; her senses more attuned to picking up the pitter-patter of small feet and excited voices.

She still hadn't adjusted to him arriving home this early.

It had slipped her mind, but Tifa had been the one to suggest that Cloud return home before dark that day. Even if it was just to take a break and finish his other delivers at a later, cooler time.

The weather had been particularly harsh lately. Cloud still wasn't fully recovered from the bullet wound he'd received at the hands of Yazoo, and she didn't want him to overexert himself. She understood that stopping deliveries altogether was unlikely for Cloud. He, much like her, was lost without his work and would grow anxious if inactive for too long. Still, that didn't mean he could dial things back a notch.

She had reasoned that they were living comfortably on the combined income of their businesses and he could afford the time away. Though, in truth, Tifa hoped the small gesture would serve as a reminder to Cloud that he was always welcome and loved by his family. That they missed him when spent hours away on the road.

Surprisingly, Cloud had agreed and opted to ease back in with a lighter schedule. Perhaps hoping, in part, to also reassure her, as much as to look out for his own well-being.

This way, he could show Tifa that he was serious about what he'd said. That he was finally healed from the scars of his past, ready to be a family again.

Focused on her task, Tifa lightly scrawled down recipe ideas and the ingredients she would need. With her keen, battle senses dulled from years of inactivity, it wasn't until the door between the garage and bar creaked open that Tifa noticed Cloud.

He stepped through, toeing off his heavy boots.

"Tifa?" He called, a jolt ripping through the barmaid.

"Oh, Cloud." Tifa answered, as her stomach settled, expression shifting into a warm smile. "You're back. Welcome home!"

A smile pulled at Cloud's lips as he caught the subtle shift in her stance; a feeling slowly becoming more frequent and familiar. Something that had never truly been lost, lingering in the deepest recesses of his memory.

Tifa, it seemed, still needed time to readjust to his presence in their home. For as long as he had been gone, Cloud couldn't blame her.

Still, there was an aspect of it, that he enjoyed. His return each day serving as a gentle reminder, a pleasant surprise. A chance for the two to experience that shift in their relationship once again, as they slowly grew more intimately acquainted with one another.

It hadn't been that long ago Tifa had found herself waiting into the darkest hours of the night for his return. Now, a light seemed to awake in her at his mere presence, enough to suppress the shame and sorrow he had once held. Any fear, any reason that had once kept him from returning was lifting by looking into her eyes.

It was reassuring, a reminder quelling any wisps of doubt that remained of his self-worth; that he could bring her happiness.

Watching as Cloud approached the bar, Tifa's gaze lingered, appreciating the way the sun highlighted the tone of his arms.

He was certainly looking much healthier.

For all the time Cloud had spent away on deliveries, stricken with the stigma, the colour had never quite shown on his skin. He had always been pale, his face sunken.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked, settling into one of the stools as Tifa returned to work.

"I just finished making some ice cream for the kids. Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I- I don't really like ice cream."

"Really?" Tifa paused as she looked up. "Are you sure? I don't think I can even remember a time I've ever seen you eat ice cream"

Tifa watched as Cloud's brows furrow, a pensive silence ringing between them.

There was still a haze, at times, lingering in his memory. His lips pressed together firmly, as he tried to piece together the threads of his past. Maybe Tifawas right, Cloud wondered. He couldn't clearly recall the last time he had eaten ice cream.

A lot of his early memories were fuzzy. Much of those connected to food involved picking over questionable looking meals in the cafeteria at Shinra HQ or sharing dehydrated rations out with other infantrymen.

Tifa supposed it made sense. Spending much of his early life training in Soldier, she couldn't imagine ice cream had been on Cloud's diet often.

It must have only been something he'd only had as a child, in Nibleheim. It was perhaps a time in his life he wanted to forget, one where he'd felt shamed and isolated. Or a painful reminder of what had become of that town; the home and only remaining family he had lost.

She could understand why it might carry bitter memories for him.

Cloud and Denzel weren't so dissimilar in that sense. The tragic circumstances in their lives robbing them of the chance to enjoy the simple pleasures of childhood.

Still, there wasn't any point in dwelling.

They had pledged to help free one another of their burdens and forge new memories together.

Like Denzel and so many others, Cloud had been blessed to live. The stigma that had once threatened his life healed. The time they had been gifted all they needed now to enjoy themselves.

Scooping another helping from the punnet, that was what Tifa endeavoured to do.

"Here. Maybe you'll like this? I made it fresh." Tifa offered, holding out the spoonful of brightly coloured ice cream.

Cloud swallowed as it glistened in the light, suddenly conscious of the rough surface of his throat.

Even with the reduced hours, his Summer deliveries had been brutal. He normally relished the sensation of hurtling down the open roads on the outskirts of Midgar, the wind whipping through his hair, yet today, the air had been thick with humidity.

Dirt and grime clung to any of the skin his clothes didn't cover. The canteen of water he'd brought had become tepid in the harsh heat. His only had reprieve had been stopping in the shade to check his messages.

Even for someone who didn't particularly care for ice cream, Cloud couldn't deny the chilled treat looked awfully refreshing.

His eyes lingered over the scoop as he clearing his throat, urging down the temptation to lick his wind-beaten lips.

It wasn't the first time Cloud had been the guinea pig for one of Tifa's new recipes, be it a cocktail or new dinner item. Everything he had tested so far, had been delicious.

Surely, her ice cream wouldn't be any different.

"A- Alright."

Cloud head's dipped, his lips parting slightly as he leant forward to take the scoop Tifa offered.

His mouth traced the steel tentatively, eyes bulging at the taste that burst onto his tongue. It was sweet; not overwhelming and sickeningly so, but subtle, chased by the small chunks of fruit layered throughout.

The cold wasn't uncomfortable, but rather soothing on the rough tissue of his cracked, dry lips.

Savouring the last of the flavour before it melted away in his mouth, Cloud's eyes lifted, confirming what he already suspected; on some level, knew; as Tifa watched him expectantly, trying to gauge his reaction.

It was innocent; likely only curiosity. Still, Cloud couldn't help but become lost in her gaze, sinking into the carmine of her irises.

A shudder wracked Cloud's shoulders, suddenly conscious of the proximity. It was a sensation he wasn't sure could be attributed to the cold confectionary seeping into his cheeks.

The moment was disrupted by the distinct, swooping of the door as Marlene and Denzel bounded excitedly into the kitchen; their greetings curt as they slipped into the barstools, quickly scooping up mouthfuls of ice cream.

"Settle down you two. It's not going anywhere." Tifa scolded, her tone undermined somewhat by her fond smile.

"Mm. It's good, huh Cloud?" Denzel beamed, as he noticed Cloud's own helping of ice cream. He glanced up at his caretaker, face a mess with sticky syrup.

Sighing, Tifa collected a wad of napkins from the bar top with a playful roll of her eyes. With a chuckle, he watched as she doted over Denzel, wiping his face clean.

"Yeah, it is," Cloud answered, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

Denzel smiled before returning to his treat.

"Cloud?" Tifa called.

"Hmm?"

Cloud went rigid as Tifa leant across the bar, her hand outstretched toward him.

Her finger brushed over Cloud's lip, catching the last traces of ice cream that still lingered. The digit slipped into her mouth as her gaze remained locked with his own.

"Sorry. You had a little something too."

"Oh. Thanks."

In a hope to disguise the flush colouring his cheeks, Cloud's eyes lowered to the scoop on the bar top, taking it in his hand and digging back into the bowl.

He still wasn't a fan of ice cream.

But maybe he could grow to like Tifa's.


End file.
